Dororo: Man In the Iron Mask, de arimasu
is the first part of the 318th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Sergeant Keroro (Major Role) *Corporal Giroro * Lance Corporal Dororo (Major Role) *Private Second Class Tamama *Segeant Major Kururu (Minor Role) *Angol Mois (Minor Role) *Narrator (Heard) *Chibi Dororo/Zeroro (Cameo) *Koyuki Azumaya (Cameo) *Fuyuki Hinata (Minor Role) Plot A meeting is being held in Keroro's room, and Giroro complains about Keroro's invasion plan that has once again failed. However Keroro is shown to not be paying Giroro any mind as he watches Dororo drink his tea with his mask on. Keroro is later snapped out of his day dream as he tells Giroro not to worry. Keroro then goes back to watching Dororo drink, as the Narrator continues to add suspense about Dororo's mask and what's hidden underneath. Later on, Keroro draws pictures of what he thinks Dororo's mouth look likes under his mask, crumpled papers surround Keroro as he flashes back to when him and Zeroro were younger, he then briefly realizes that he has never seen Dororo without his mask. Keroro then dreams of Dororo as a monster, destroying Inner Tokyo as it's shown that Dororo's mask is apart of his face, then Keroro dreams of Dororo's mouth being sealed due to bad spirits. Keroro then freaks out as he lays on his table, twitching. Later at Dororo's home, Keroro appears at his house with a huge bag. Keroro states that he came by to eat with him, he then yells for some tea. Dororo gives him some as Keroro apologizes, he then hands Dororo a piece of mochi. Keroro watches carefully, but when he blinks it all disappears. He tries a second time only to have a moth fly in front of his face. He then opens the sack revealing more pieces of mochi, forcing Dororo to eat them. He then walks home saddened as he then decideds to ask Tamama for help. Tamama agrees begrudgingly, as he states that they are all going to eat fine meals. Dororo agrees, as the trio of frogs finish eating. Later on, Tamama states that they need to brush their teeth since they have pains in their mouths. Dororo agrees and the plan ends up failing due to toothpaste landing in both Tamama and Keroro's eyes. The next day, the duo ask for Giroro's help, and after multiple attempts they finally are able to convince Giroro. Giroro then says that he will shoot a rocket at Dororo so his mask will fall off in the explosion, however it fails as Dororo repeals it back. They then beg Kururu to help as he gives them a device which will allow them to see past the mask. They then snap pictures of Dororo all throughout the day, when Fuyuki comes down to ask something. He is then shocked by the amout of skeleton Dororo tpictures they have. They then tell Fuyuki their delama as he just tells them to simply ask Dororo to remove his mask. As soon as Fuyuki leaves, Dororo comes in and tells them he was worried about why they were being suspicious lately. Later on, they ask Dororo like Fuyuki suggested and he agrees, embarrassed by the situation as he takes off his mask Keroro then knocks over his glue by mistake making the others look down. When they look up, Dororo recovers his face as the trio is shocked, he then chuckles and leaves them alone. Trivia * Natsumi Hinata is absent in this episode. * Koyuki Azumaya made a cameo appearance as a demon remover. * This episode shows that Keroro can draw rather well as he drew some Dororo sketches with his mouth showing, and how he looked like without a mask Error * When Giroro is explaining his plan, his stomach is colored red. Category:Episodes Category:Anime series Category:Season 7